Last Name
Last Name '''is a song featured in the episode The Rhodes Not Taken. The song is originally performed by Carrie Underwood from her second studio album Carnival Ride. It is sung by April Rhodes and New Directions, making it the first performance that the football boys (except for Finn) participated in. After the performance, April left the Glee Club because she felt bad that she was stealing the limelight. In the song, they are all dressed up like cowboys. April wears a pink suit while the New Direction members are in black. Last Name and Forget You are the only New Directions songs that do not include Rachel. Lyrics '''April: Last night, I got served A little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby New Directions with April: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name April: Whoo We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So I blame it on the Cuervo Oh where did my manners go? New Directions with April: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name Here we go... April: Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem... April and New Directions: I don't even know my last name Oh my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name What have I done What have I done What have I done Oh, what have I done I don't even know my last name It turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name Oh yeah Chart Pictures Kristen-chenoweth-glee-last-name.jpg LastName.PNG The amazing April.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Last Name thumb|right|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by April Rhodes Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions